


Now That You're Gone...

by Mizu_Sakura



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_Sakura/pseuds/Mizu_Sakura
Summary: Cagliostro has been defeated by the Gears, and now Prelati's having to deal with the aftermath. (Mainly takes place between episodes 8&9 of AXZ)





	Now That You're Gone...

"Prelati..."

_Cagliostro?_ Prelati tried to open her eyes, failed. She was still too weak from her defeat by the Zababa duo to move. Well, judging by the voice it wasn't Cagliostro, but rather Saint-Germain. But why did it sound like her voice was hitching? Like she could hardly breathe? _Is she...crying?_ She felt a shaking hand clasping her own and what definitely was tears falling onto her skin.

"Prelati...Cagliostro is...is..." A shuddering breath. "She's...she's gone..."

_No way...Basically, this has to be a joke, right? A joke!_

But she knew it wasn't. Saint-Germain was never one for joking, and even if that had suddenly changed, she would never joke about something like this.

Prelati lay there, numb, feeling her heart breaking alongside Saint-Germains. Sure, Cagliostro had been annoying at times and basically drove her up the wall, but she loved her. And she was going to miss her...

***

"That idiot..." Prelati snarled as she slammed a couple if wineglasses onto the table, nearly shattering them in the process. "That damn idiot! What was she thinking?!"

While she had been recovering from her injuries, her grief had gradually changed to anger as she recalled Cagliostro's last words to her.

_"Adam plans to sacrifice us for the life energy needed to power the central plinth. I don't like this, though, how readily he' willing to sacrifice his own. He's hiding something, I'm sure of it. Well, so my woman's intuition tells me, anyways._

_  
_

_"...Hey, 'Lati? If...something happens to me, take care of Saint-Germain, alright? I love you both so much..."_

"She knew she was going to get killed! She knew, and yet off she went anyways!" Prelati proceeded to storm over to the room's mini fridge whereupon she pulled out a carton of milk and a bottle of Cagliostro's favorite wine, a french vintage. (She susoected Cagliostro had somehow obtained a bottle from that one dinner party in France...)

"And what was with that 'woman's intuition' business? We were both given female forms in pursuit of biological perfection, yet she always kept on about it! Sheesh. However..."

Back to the table where she poured a glass of wine in Cagliostro's memory, and then a glass of milk for herself. She had never really cared for the taste of alcohol, and anyways she needed to keep her mind clear for what she was about to do.

"...Basically, I feel the same way."

Prelati had never really trusted the lodgemaster. Something about him struck her as being wrong, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he liked to parade about naked whenever possible. No, it was as Cagliostro said. He was hiding something, and she was determined to find out what it was. And if whatever it was had resulted in Cagliostro needlessly dying, if it threatened Saint-Germain's life...

...Then she swore by every deity that mankind had ever revered that he would pay, somehow, some way!　If not at her hands, then surely by someone else's!

_And I'm sorry, Cagliostro, but...I may not be able to honor your last request. Basically, Ivmay be joining you soon..._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of an idea on how Prelati reacted to Cagliostro's 'death'...  
> So yeah my first ever Symphogear fic (and first fic in a few years, go go rusty writing skills! lol)  
> (Also wow I'm terrible at coming up with titles/summaries, my apologies Dx)


End file.
